


Get a little closer,let fold. Cut open my sternum and pull.

by Goatalicious



Category: Claymore
Genre: And the second half at 4am, Awakened Beings, Awkward Endings, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub overtones, F/F, Femslash, Fisting, I wrote the first half of this fic over the course of a month, Not Beta Read, Other, PWP, Praise Kink, Really Long Tongues, Really makes more sense if you read Fineshrine, Sex with an Awakened Being, Size Difference, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatalicious/pseuds/Goatalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel or I guess sidefic to Fineshrine. It would probably help to read that so this makes more sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a little closer,let fold. Cut open my sternum and pull.

Sometimes Clare could tell she was dreaming, sometimes she could not. This time she could tell right away that it was a dream as she was able to breath perfectly afine underwater. The temperature was lukewarm, oddly enough, and she was completely naked. She looked around to try and get a handle on her surroundings.

A lake. Or more specifically the lake where Ophelia met her end, she knew somehow. It was significantly deeper here than it was in reality. Plants brushed against her legs and fish scattered as she tread the water lightly. She estimated a good 10 meters from the bottom to the surface and began swimming upwards.

Just as her hand hit the cool air, something strong wrapped around her leg and yanked her down. She hit the bottom face up hard, but found there to be no pain. Something heavy settled over her bare chest, scaly and rough.

The Awakened form of Ophelia loomed over her. Her mouth spread impossibly wide revealing neat rows of sharp teeth. "Hello there,"

Clare stopped struggling and went still. "Hello Ophelia." she said back, chest heaving against the pressure.

Ophelia chuckled, the sound vibrating through her entire body. Clare squirmed, Ophelia had shown up in her dreams before, but never in this form. Shame, or something similar to it spread through Clare, warming her face. Those dreams had not exactly been innocent. She had relived the night at the bathhouse mores times than she'd ever admit. The lips on her own, the fingers inside her, the hand at her throat. All of it.

"Will you let me go?" Clare asked. She repeatedly told herself that it was only a dream. That Ophelia could not hurt her here.

Ophelia leaned in, head tilted to the side and eyes scanning her. "Thats up to you now, isn't it? You know you can leave anytime you wish."

When she stayed silent Ophelia responded by snaking her tail up Clare's body, eventually curling around her wrists, bringing them tightly together. It was only once Ophelia had Clare secured that she removed her hand from her chest.

Ophelia opened her mouth and outstretched her long tongue, running it down Clare's cheek. She shivered at the feel of it, it was slightly firm and wet. It made its way down her neck, her chest, her stomach. Clare bit her lip as it searched even lower, between her labia. She couldn't hold back the small thrust of her hips, seeking more friction. Ophelia chuckled again and Clare bit back a groan at the slight vibrations against the most sensitive part of her.

It wasn't until Ophelia pulled back abruptly that Clare realized her back had been arched and that her hands had been clenched into tight fists.

"What did I tell you about keeping that mouth shut?!" Ophelia snarled, grip tightening on Clare's wrists.

"I'm sorry." Clare gasped out before she could stop herself.

Ophelia paused and stilled before she leaned her large head in, an amused expression on her face. "What was that?"

"I said sorry." Clare said quickly.

Ophelia licked her lips. She brought a single clawed finger to tilt her chin up and Clare barely managed to not flinch. "Oh believe me, you should be. I am going to make you _scream_."

The coil in Clare's stomach tightened at the promise. Ophelia moved her hand away and brought her head down, her tongue snaking out once more. It was suprisingly strong, bringing Clare's thighs apart with ease.

The tip of it teased her clit, flicking up and down softly then circling. The motions made her thighs tremble almost violently with need. She closed her eyes as she felt it prod at her entrance, it was almost too slippery and soft to penetrate and she was almost too tight.

But Opehlia was persistant. Rubbing circles around the hole and occasionally swiping upwards to Clare's clit, making the smaller woman jolt and gasp. At last with a small push it went into her, meeting less resistance than she expected.

Clare writhed and panted as Ophelia's tongue sank in. It was wider at the root than it was at the tip and extemely prehensile, curling and twisting within her. It slid easily around and yet... she found it to not be enough.

It was almost maddening, the way it was firm but not firm enough to press the way she needed it to against her walls. Far too wet and smooth for any real friction. It was nothing like her or Ophelia's fingers.

Her hips rode Ophelia's tongue agressively, but Opehlia would not give her what she wanted. Instead Ophelia looked up at her, bemused at Clare's predicament. A whine escaped her when she noticed the way Ophelia was watching her, eyes half lidded and mouth wide in a devious grin.

She was sweating profusely at this point, a cry building in her throat. Not one of completion, but one of anger and desperation. She gritted her teeth and managed to calm herself slightly, halting her movements.

Ophelia pulled back and Clare shuddered at the loss. "My, my, my," Ophelia laughed. "Someone has realized something."

"Please let me come." Clare said quietly, red in the face and defeated.

"That's right. You don't get something from me unless you ask for it. I like that you said 'Please' as well. Good girl," Ophelia purred.

Clare's ears burned at the praise. She managed to look Ophelia in the face before speaking again, voice stronger than before, "Please, Ophelia."

This seemed to satisfy Ophelia as she opened her mouth and her tongue slithered out again. Clare closed her eyes and opened her legs as Ophelia entered her. She groaned as she felt the tongue grow firmer and press more urgently against her, along with thrusting in and out slightly.

It started slow, gentle even. Until Clare was gasping loudly and unintentionally pulling at the tail restraining her at every even thrust. She thought that Ophelia would let her come like this, letting it slowly wash over her. But that wasn't typically Ophelia's style.

Ophelia sped up and started pushing harder, curling her tongue upwards harshly in a way that had her letting out strangled moans. She began losing her grasp on her pride, vocalisations that had to fight their way out started coming easily to her. Her yoki rose with her pleasure, but more practiced now Clare managed to control it.

Clare could feel her mouth moving, but could barely process the string of pleas she was babbling out. Her orgasm caught her by suprise, she felt like she would've dangled on the edge forever if Ophelia had not looked her in the eye and nodded. A part of her had needed that approval, that permission.

Ophelia released Clare when the spasms stopped wracking her body. With a carefully outstretched hand Ophelia guided Clare downwards to where her torso melded into her tail. Clare held unto Ophelia's scaly finger to keep herself in place with one arm. She looked up at her slightly confused.

"Did you think we were done? I want you to serve me now. Its not always about you Clare," Ophelia scoffed and looked down pointedly. Clare followed her gaze to a ways below her navel. Slowly, and so well camoflaged she almost did not see it, a slit inbetween the rows of scales opened up. It was horizontal and reddish-pink nside when fully opened.

Without thinking Clare reached out and touched the edge of it. Her finger tips skirted along the wet and sticky inside and she nearly jumped at the inhuman trill that left Ophelia's mouth. At the sight and sound she was reminded that Ophelia was a full on creature, not a hybrid such as herself. The fact did not bring out any wariness or fear in her. It merely settled warmly in her stomach and she continued exploring further.

Clare swallowed. She could feel Ophelia's heavy gaze on her. It would take more than two or three fingers for this. By the size of the slit it looked as though she could fit a whole hand inside safely. She brought her fingers to a point and began pushing in slowly.

Her hand slid in with almost no resistance. She kept going until she was up to her elbow. She gasped when she felt the passage clench around her arm, nearly as turned on as Ophelia. Burrowing her brow in focus she began pulling out, even as the walls seemed to be sucking her back in. She pulled until just the tips of her fingers were left inside, then pushed back in.

"Good girl," Ophelia sighed. "Keep going until I tell you to stop."

Clare nodded but was more focused on the task at hand. The obscene squelching noise everytime she re-entered and the sight of her entire forearm and hand, covered in slick, was near hynotizing.

"Clare, wake up," She heard Ophelia say, so she looked up but only saw Ophelia's head thrown back in pleasure. The words left her lips again but sounded different. She heard it again and groaned involuntarily, feeling her entire world go black.

"Clare wake up, we need to go."

Clare opened her eyes, mind hazy for a moment. Jean stood before her, still in her dark cloak and not much else. She took the hand that was reaching towards her and pulled herself up.

"Sorry, I was dreaming." Clare said, embarassed.

"I could tell," Jean said, almost under her breath. Jean was avoiding her eyes and more...flushed than usual.

"We should, uhm, keep going?" Clare stumbled out, now flustered. There was no way in hell that Jean didn't feel the way her yoki fluctuated while dreaming. Or worse, heard her.

Jean pauses for a moment to collect herself and met Clare's eyes. She gave a small smile, tighter than what she was going for. "Yes. Lets keep moving."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> who let me have these sinning hands
> 
> my tumblr is goatalicious come talk to me if you like monster girls


End file.
